pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Gcardinal
__TOC__ wasup whats up [[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested']][[User talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Hydralisk']] 21:33, 21 February 2009 (UTC) : sup? :) time for a clean start, ones again. gcardinal 21:37, 21 February 2009 (UTC) ::we moved to wikia can you believe that? :D --Anonimous. D: 21:38, 21 February 2009 (UTC) ::: Hell yeah, now I have actually time to go out and get a drink. It will be Jack Daniels :) gcardinal 21:39, 21 February 2009 (UTC) ::::i can add videos!!!!!!! [[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested']][[User talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Hydralisk']] 21:45, 21 February 2009 (UTC) ::::Jealous D: I hate sitting at home on saturday nights :< Rickyvantof 21:46, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :::::I can add polls but adds on right hand are annoying. --Anonimous. D: 21:46, 21 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::how do u make good polls so far i know with < poll > etc [[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested']][[User talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Hydralisk']] 21:48, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :::::::My editing window got longer D: dumb ads--Relyk 21:49, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :::::::: How is to spam my user talk page? :) gcardinal 21:51, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Because you're our hero. --'-Chaos-' 21:53, 21 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::PvX is all about spamming talk pages right? --Anonimous. D: 13:09, 24 February 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::Yes. --'-Chaos-' 13:28, 24 February 2009 (UTC) New Event Hey Grey, I wanted to let you guys know about a wikilicious event we are running to promote the release of Community Blogs across Wikia the first week of April. The event will give you a chance to test out blogs while earning some major mojo with the community. Here's are the details: *Users will create a blog post highlighting 3 reasons why everyone should play your game *At the end of the week, Wikia will pick winners amongst all communities involved *Prizes for the winning community will include: **Wikia will create custom artwork and set up an online store for the wiki, so you can create mousepads, coasters, Daisy Dukes, etc... (hey, we're not judging) **5 professionally designed T-shirts featuring the wiki's logo and custom text provided by the community **Featured placement on Wikia Gaming **Custom Spotlights driving traffic and awareness to your community If this sounds like fun to you, and I know it does, just drop me a line and tell me your in :) Cheers, -- Doug (talk) 19:57, 26 March 2009 (UTC) gwBBCode MediaWiki adaption Hello, I've been working on adapting gwBBCode for other games, however I've come under the realization that how I want to implement it (Mediawiki) won't be possible without your help, since you adapted it here. I was hoping that you could provide the source code (and possibly implementation instructions) for your MediaWiki variant. Thank you, A Stranger Teleclast 19:32, 30 May 2009 (UTC) :i think your best bet is to e-mail him, as Gcardinal is fairly inactive =p. Alternatively ask TOR who was in charge of the coding when we moved to wikia (he will probably also be aware of how it's set up), and you might have better luck getting in touch with him =p. ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 19:36, 30 May 2009 (UTC) :Thank you Teleclast 19:45, 30 May 2009 (UTC) :: It is easy to adapt code for other mediawiki installations and possible other games. However since Wikia is hosting the PvXwiki you have to ask admins for the code. However I can help you with the coding quastions ones you have the code :) gcardinal 08:58, 31 May 2009 (UTC) :::: And I am veeery active :) Watching you all :P gcardinal 08:58, 31 May 2009 (UTC) w00T! just sa the new front page update, looks great greyBluetapeboy 23:35, October 22, 2009 (UTC) wait a second... now its differnent again ^.^ plox wtf is goin on?Bluetapeboy 23:36, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Anyone still alive here? sup? :) any watch's left? :) gcardinal 21:33, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :I obviously still did, because somehow I ninja'd your edit. : : :I consider that a victory. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 21:36, 1 March 2010 ::no doubt about it :) Its strange to see PvXwiki frontpage almost unchanged... gcardinal 07:51, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :::It's a safe and seemingly quite functional design. Nobody has had any revolutionary ideas. --''Chaos?'' -- 08:54, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::^ and honestly, any of us who've wanted to mess with it haven't really had the time. However, we did add the new build packs. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 15:04, 2 March 2010 :::::Nice to hear from you Gcardinal! Hope you're doing alight =). If you want it changing KJ just give me an idea of what you're wanting and I'll have a tinker around (in my userspace/editcopy first obv.). ~ PheNaxKian talk 16:32, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Honestly, I don't even have any ideas. I'll mess around with some icons and design ideas eventually.... [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 16:45, 2 March 2010 :::::::Perhaps we could update it to more accurately reflect what the PvX experience is like as an editor? Oh wait, we really don't want to subject casual viewers to that. MiseryUser talk:Misery 18:34, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Breaking News! Happy (most likely belated) birthday! Also, congrats, your frontal lobe is probably fully developed now! You're technically an adult, as far as adolescent science is concerned! [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 21:33, 1 March 2010 : lol gcardinal 21:35, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::* Birthday: 13. mai 1985, how you missed that I will never know. --Frosty 21:56, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :::It's easy when you don't read. Btw, why did you add nowiki tags to the asterisk? You know you could have just put a space, right? [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 21:58, 1 March 2010 ::::I like to be wikily correct. --Frosty 22:08, March 1, 2010 (UTC) anyone watching this?.. Let's see how many ppl are still watching my userpage :) gcardinal :I'm afraid I'm not watching it, just a simple rc stalker. --''Short'' 10:10, July 14, 2010 (UTC) ::^ Life Guardian 10:13, July 14, 2010 (UTC) ::: Works for me gcardinal ::::stalking <3--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 10:22, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::Also stalking. This site used to be called PvXBuild? O.o -- 10:37, July 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I'm watching =p (well it's "following" now xD) ~ PheNaxKian talk 10:40, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I think it was just called buildwiki before whoever suggested pvxwiki...--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 10:45, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::::: pv'x' was a mix of pv'p and '''pv'e... I think it was my idea :) Its so amazing to see that site looks almost exactly the same, after all the years. I can still use it on my CV :) gcardinal 20:46, July 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::: I bet the new pvx adenture will roll with GW2 20:46, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Oh my god Gcardinal, if you only sign with 5 3 tildes we have no idea when you left your comments and the wiki will implode! Whatever have you done to your beautiful, if not mildly mentally deficient, child?! MiseryUser talk:Misery 11:40, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :^ -Auron 12:28, July 14, 2010 (UTC) ::On my watchlist. Congrats on the birthday, whenever it was. I had no idea I was older than you :/ [[User:Karate Jesus|'''Karate]] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 13:36, 14 July 2010 ::: And I am the one who feels to be the oldes one here :) gcardinal 20:46, July 14, 2010 (UTC) definitely dejavu nice to see people who left pvx awhile (or more than awhile) ago still care. My hopes are that pvx2 will be on steadier ground compared to pvx. And so ends my little shout out.--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 08:51, October 29, 2010 (UTC) :You right we care :) I still have it on my CV gcardinal 10:18, October 29, 2010 (UTC)